


What's the use of powers if you can't help people you love?

by StarStorm21



Series: Time Dad [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dadsona has time powers, Dadsona loves all the dads, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Dadsona thinks of how to get the best ending.





	What's the use of powers if you can't help people you love?

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when video games use the game mechanics as part of the narrative. Also I've seen a lot of fics where all the other dads aren't human but never our dad so I changed that. Best end is Dadsona with all the dads. At least all the ones he can be with, Robert and Joseph need to work out their issues first.

I sat on my porch and looked out at the cul-de-sac, wondering if I had finally figured out the best timeline. I had skipped sleeping with Robert the first night, dated everyone twice, except for Joseph who I only went to the bake sale with (although I did sneak into the church before the dance to change the banner, I wasn’t cruel enough to let Joseph suffer through that) and eventually settled on Damian. That way I got to both help Damian show people more than just his Victorian Goth side and get Ernest to call Hugo “Dad”, while also doing smaller things for the other dads. It was the best ending I could find.  
Still as I sat there, I couldn’t seem to get myself to agree with myself. There was still so much I wasn’t able to help the other dads with. I didn’t get to convince Craig to stop doing so much for everyone else and nothing for himself, I didn’t reveal to Hugo’s students how cool he was for liking wrestling, I didn’t relieve Mat of his stage fright, and while dating Brian helped me more than him I still miss being able to relentlessly complement each other. I sighed to myself. It was really hard not to pick Robert, he deserved to have a good relationship with his daughter again; and while I know he’d make the wrong decision I wanted Joseph to talk things out with Mary, though there was no way I was going to sleep with him on the yacht for that to happen.  
Ok that train of thought got off track real fast, but the point still stood. I didn’t feel like I’d done enough. I wasn’t sure when I started using these powers to help people instead of just make my dates better but I honestly felt much better about using them this way. Of course what was the use of reality bending powers if you couldn’t help the people you cared about? This just didn’t feel like the best ending and to be honest and a bit selfish I wasn’t happy with it.  
Yes I loved Damian and was very happy with him, but I also loved Craig and Mat and Hugo and Brian and Robert. Fuck I loved Joseph too but he had problems that not even inexplicable time traveling powers could fix.  
I cycled through the points in time I saved to be able to go back to, or save points as Amanda named them the one timeline I told her about what I could do. Don’t think she believed me, but the name stuck. I didn’t think going back to any of them would result in a better ending but I needed to do something. It was then that I noticed it. It was a save point during the time I found Mary in the bar and walked her home. Time seemed to be frayed around it as if it had been torn from some time else and hastily stitched in a place it didn’t fit. Something had messed with time and sent me on an altered path than I was meant too.  
My eyes narrowed, in thought before coming to a decision. If the natural flow of time had been altered in such a way then maybe there was a way to have the happiest ending. Before I had only been choosing paths while still inside the timeline, now it was time to forge my own path. I scroll back down to my first save point and let myself drift back to when all this began.  
“ZZZZ….”  
“Dad! Wake up!”  
>Wake up.  
>Pretend to be dead.  
>Five more minutes…


End file.
